


gotta get back to hogwarts

by justwannabeafangirl



Series: simon and bram vs. tumblr prompts [3]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli, The Upside of Unrequited - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Simon POV, prompt series, upside spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 05:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14664726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justwannabeafangirl/pseuds/justwannabeafangirl
Summary: “Okay, I’m a Hufflepuff, you’re a Ravenclaw, Leah’s a Slytherin, Abby’s a Gryffindor, Nick’s a Ravenclaw, and Garret’s a Gryffindor. Duh.”“Well you’ve clearly thought about this before,” Bram said with a laugh, trying his best not to disturb the others who were focused on the movie. “I just have to disagree with you on one of them.”Simon narrowed his eyes. “Which one?”“Abby. She’s obviously a Hufflepuff.”“What the hell are you even saying, Bram?"-or-Simon and Bram interrupt a Harry Potter marathon to argue over which Hogwarts house Abby is in.Title: "Gotta Get Back to Hogwarts" from A Very Potter Musical. Duh.





	gotta get back to hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #3: "Whoa what happened while I was gone"
> 
> About the Upside spoilers: nothing about the actual plot is spoiled, but this does directly quote from the book.

It was a peaceful summer day. The sky was clear blue with not a single cloud in sight, and Simon couldn’t help missing all of his friends. He couldn’t possibly spend a day like this alone. He couldn’t believe he was really thinking this, but he actually missed school. He missed the birthday cakes at lunch, play rehearsals after school, meeting up with Bram before school started every day to “do homework”. He missed it all.

_Speaking of wanting to go back to school_ , he thought, _it’s been too long since our last Harry Potter marathon_. He grinned, plans for the day formulating in his head. His fingers flew across his phone screen as he sent a quick message to the group chat he had with his friends. Within minutes, everyone responded yes. Simon’s parents were already at work for the day, though, and Nora was at her friend’s house, so he quickly texted them to let them know he was having friends over so they wouldn’t be totally surprised when they came home.

Soon enough, the bell rang, and Simon let everyone into the house. “I know this is kind of short notice,” he began, “but if you guys want we can definitely still make some butterbeer, or —”

“I think we’re good, Si, but thanks,” Leah replied, and Abby nodded in agreement.

“Alright, then, should we head downstairs?” Everyone cheered in response, Simon reaching for Bram’s hand. He tangled their fingers together; after all, there was nothing to be afraid of within his own house.

Everyone settled onto the couch, Simon next to Bram, Leah between Bram and Abby, and Garrett and Nick awkwardly fifth wheeling to Abby’s right. Simon untangled himself from his boyfriend’s arms for a moment to put the first movie on and dim the lights. As “Hedwig’s Theme” played through the speakers and the title credits appeared on the screen, Simon leaned his head onto his boyfriend’s shoulder, as content as he could possibly be.

It was in the middle of the third movie when Bram whispered into Simon’s ear. “So which houses do you think our friends would be sorted into?”

“Okay, I’m a Hufflepuff, you’re a Ravenclaw, Leah’s a Slytherin, Abby’s a Gryffindor, Nick’s a Ravenclaw, and Garret’s a Gryffindor. Duh.”

“Well you’ve clearly thought about this before,” Bram said with a laugh, trying his best not to disturb the others who were focused on the movie. “I just have to disagree with you on one of them.”

Simon narrowed his eyes. “Which one?”

“Abby. She’s obviously a Hufflepuff.”

“What the hell are you even saying, Bram? She stood up for me when those guys were bullying me last year, she talks to everyone all the time, and she’s the bravest person I know. Bam. Gryffindor.”

“Okay, but she’s also super loyal to her friends and she’s kind and dedicated. Hufflepuff. Obviously.”

“Hmmm, who can be the tiebreaker?” Simon glanced around the room. “I don’t trust any of these guys to know enough about Harry Potter.” Then it hit him. “Oh my gosh, we should call Molly.”

Simon reached for the remote and paused the movie. “Hey!” Leah exclaimed. “Aren’t you the one who always says that it is absolutely illegal —” Leah mimed air quotes as she said that “— to pause in the middle of a movie?”

“I need to call Abby’s cousin,” Simon said.

“Cassie? Why?” Abby asked.

“No, not Cassie. The one that likes Harry Potter.”

She narrowed her eyes. “Molly? Why?”

Simon smiled sheepishly. “Bram and I can’t decide which Hogwarts house you’re in. He thinks you’re a Hufflepuff but I think you’re a Gryffindor.”

She rolled her eyes. “Okay, fine, we can call my cousin. Should we go into a separate room?” She gestured to the stairs.

Simon nodded. “Yeah, we can go into the living room. Don’t do anything crazy while we’re gone, guys,” he said to the rest of his friends.

“Psh, don’t worry. We’ll be fine,” Leah replied.

Abby grabbed her phone and she followed Simon upstairs, sitting on the couch in the living room as Abby FaceTimed Molly.

“Hey!” Abby said when Molly picked up, positioning the camera so that Molly could only see her face. Then, she shifted her position on the couch so Simon could be seen, too. “Molly, this is Simon!”

“Hi,” Simon said, a grin splitting his face.

“Hi,” Molly replied, her voice quiet.

“Okay, so I don’t really know what this means since I’m only watching the Harry Potter movies for the first time today,” Abby began, rolling her eyes, “but he has something very important to ask you. Just critically important.”

“Okay, this actually is important,” he said, nodding and taking the phone from Abby. “I need a second opinion. If you were sorting Abby into one of the Hogwarts houses, where would she go?”

“Obviously Gryffindor,” Molly replied immediately.

“YES. Oh my God. Thank you.”

Abby shook her head. “Yeah, so this one and his boyfriend just spent two hours arguing about whether I’m a Gryffindor or a Hufflelump.”

“ _Hufflelump?_ ” Simon covered his face. “I can’t. Abby, you’re embarrassing yourself, and two hours is an exaggeration. Anyway, Molly, you’re awesome.” He moved his hands away from his face to give Molly a thumbs up. She smiled.

“Yup. She’s awesome. You’re awesome. Go gloat to your boyfriend.” Simon waved goodbye to Molly and headed back downstairs to rejoin his friends.

“Hey, Bram, I was right! Molly agrees with me. Abby is definitely a Gryffindor.” He stopped suddenly when he reached the bottom of the stairs and saw his friends. “Holy shit,” he said. “Whoa, what happened while I was gone?”

Nick spoke up first. “Um. We had a pillow fight?”

Simon looked around at all of his friends, each with a pillow from the couch clutched in their hands. “You guys are lucky they didn’t break or my mom would be really mad.”

Garrett laughed. “Don’t worry, Spier, they’re all intact.”

Simon glanced at Bram, who chimed in, “I had no part in this I swear.”

“I know, babe. You’re a goody two-shoes and I love that about you.” He turned back to the rest of his friends. “Put the pillows back so I can put the movie back on.”

They obliged, and Abby returned to the basement just before Simon resumed the movie. They didn’t pause it again until the last movie was over.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I've wanted to write this scene since I read Upside and this prompt was the perfect excuse!! It's nowhere near as good as Julie's, but I like it all the same.  
> 2\. Yes, Simon absolutely kept his friends at his house for 19 hours. He's a nerd.  
> 3\. Thanks to the lovely creeksecrets discord server for reading over this for me!! Yall are the best : )  
> 4\. I apologize for being gone for a while!! Finals are the worst, but I'm all finished now, so I'm back to writing. Yay!!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this!! Come say hi on [tumblr](http://justwannabeafangirl.tumblr.com) if you'd like : )


End file.
